A different tale:The five year's gap
by The RED Spy
Summary: (WARNING:You must read the previous part of the series(A different tale) first or you may not understand the changes from canon After the end of the 23rd World Martial Arts tournament, Goku and Pira got married, and left to live on ozo. But what happens during the five year's gap between this and Raditz's arrival?


_Three years after the 23rd tournament..._

It was a bright sunny day at The house Goku and Pira had built from the money from the tournament looked great. Everything was peaceful, except for one thing however...

"Gohan? Gohan!" A woman said. It was revealed to be Chi-Chi(She looked nearly exactly the same as she was in the Piccolo Jr. saga, albeit looked older.) whom was...

"I can't believe Goku and Pira convinced me to babysit Gohan while they were off training! I mean, he's their son! Couldn't they just bring him along? I mean, he's just two years old!" Chi-Chi said.

"I mean, I could be going out with Yamcha..." Chi-Chi said. During the three years after the tournament, Chi-Chi started to date Yamcha after he had broke up with Bulma. The reason why, Chi-Chi didn't know, and she didn't really care at the same time.

"Gohan! GOHAN!" She yelled out.

"S-Sorry auntie Chi-Chi!" A very young voice called out, when a little boy scurried in front of Chi-Chi. He was about two, going on three. He was wearing what looked lIke a mini-version of Goku's training clothes, albeit it didn't have any weights on it. His most noticeable features however, were his ears. Unlike human ears, they were kn the too of his head, and were triangular-ish shaped, along with brownish-orange fur on them. He also had a medium-length tail, which while it wasn't that thick, it wasn't exactly thin either. It also had the same color fur, execpt for a tip on the end which had gray fur. This young boy's name was Gohan, the son of Goku and Pira. He was a shy little boy, not much into fighting, even though he wanted to be like his mother and father. They hadn't really started trying him yet, except for a tiny session a couple weeks ago, where it was shown Gohan still was too young to train, so his parents decided to wait till he was older.

"Where were you? You know your parents wanted you to stay here." Chi-Chi said.

"But I want to be like mommy and daddy!" Gohan replied. It was true. He was dying the start training with his parents. He wanted to prove himself so badly! But he wasn't strong enough! What could he possibly do to change their minds?

"Look Gohan." Chi-Chi said, sighing, but kneeling down so she could make direct eye contact with the little boy. "Maybe after a while, they'll bring you along? You just need to wait." She said.

"Alright auntie Chi-Chi..." Gohan said, disappointed.

"But what were you doing Gohan?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Oh! I was just looking for..." Gohan said, as he reached into his shirt, before pulling out a certain orange sphere-like object, with four light orange stars on it. "-This." He said.

"Oh? Isn't that your parent's dragon ball?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Yea! They couldn't find it, so I decided to!" The little boy said.

"Awww, that's sweet of you." Chi-Chi said.

"Hey look! The runt found it for us!" A voice suddenly said, as Chi-Chi turned around to face it. There were two cloaked figures in front of the two. Not much could be seen, except one was wearing a red cloak and appeared to be short, and the other was in some sort of black cloak, with some kind of black armor. He was tall and muscular.

"Excuse me, just who are you?" Chi-Chi said.

"Hpm. That's not important right now. Just hand the dragon ball over and we'll be going..." The red figure said.

"N-No! This is mommy and daddy's!" Gohan said interuptedly, backing away into the house.

"This brat's got some spunk, doesn't he?" Another voice said, as a figure appeared from the house, blocking Gohan's way in. He was a blue-skinned man, with white hair and long, pointed ears. He wore some kind of armor with a white cape on it. Henthen ate some pears, presumably he took from inside the house.

"(Heh. Good thing those weren't my pears.)" Chi-Chi thought. "What do you want though." She said tovthe two in front of her.

"Give us the dragon ball!" The one from before said.

"N-No! This isn't yours!" Gohan said, however, he was suddenly picked up by the white-haired man, and he couldn't get out no matter who much he struggled.

"That's it, I've had enough of this. Get out of here now!" Chi-Chi said.

"Oh yea? And who is going to make me-" The one in the red cloak said, as Chi-Chi rushed him, dealing a powerful kick to the side of his face, knocking him back. He regained balance, just as Chi-Chi started to jab at him rapidly, forced him to back away.

"Grr... Damn it! Nicky get over here and help me out!" The figure said, as the blue-skinned man, whose name was Nicky, did a chop to Chi-Chi, knocking her to the ground.

"A-Auntie Chi-Chi!" Gohan said.

"Sorry kid, looks like you'll be coming with us." The red-cloaked figure said, as the three flew off. Chi-Chi looked up as they left.

"N-No..." She said, as everything went black.


End file.
